


Into the Woods to Grandmothers House

by LetsWriteFanfics



Series: Into the Woods [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/ Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: #RayRidingHood, Actual Bird Gavin, Granny Geoff, Inspired by SAMi JEN, M/M, Mama Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteFanfics/pseuds/LetsWriteFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of Ray Riding Hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods to Grandmothers House

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I saw SAMi JEN's drawings: http://samijen.tumblr.com/post/129575102066/sorry-its-messy-i-did-it-in-a-rush-if-you

Ray was out on another walk to his granny's house. He never understood why his grandmother had decided to live out in the woods. It was bad enough that a wolf was running around. His mama told him that it was never good to talk to strangers, especially wolves. Though Ray was hardly scared of the big bad wolf. He couldn't help but admit the wolf was tall dark and handsome. Then there was Michael, the huntsman slash lumberjack. Ray wasn't really sure it the second one was true. He was always carrying an axe, but not once had he ever seen Michael cut a tree down, let alone chop one. Last, but not least, an annoyingly bird named Gavin. He was always flying about near Michael, Ray feeling bad for the man. The bird would never shut his beak, always talking anyone's ear off. He was surprised that Michael hadn't tried to shoot the bird yet. 

So you maybe wondering how I know all these strangers, well that's because I'm a curious lad. And I totally broke the first rule that mama told me. I talked to a complete stranger, along with the wolf. All because I went into the woods to grandmothers house.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should maybe turn this into something bigger.


End file.
